Talk:Bem
Official source for name needed Show me an official source for this character name. If not, it will be deleted as fanon. If he was credited as Boy 1 in PoA, and uncredited in OotP, then he has no official name. If the name is something that fans have given the character, then it is a fanon name. If no offical source is provided, then this entry will be deleted, or moved to an appropriate title such as Unnamed Student. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 22:55, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :If no official source for this name is provided, I will move this page to Unidentified student on Sunday. Incidently, the character may not be the same in both films. He may be in a Gryffindor robe is PoA, but OotP screenshots uploaded to the wiki File:BemDA.jpg and File:Bem in the DA again.jpg show him with a Ravenclaw tie. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 09:22, 18 January 2008 (UTC) ´ Isn´t the name Bem given in the subtitles of the DVD?--Rodolphus 16:20, 5 April 2009 (UTC) According to the screenplay, it's Bem --Smonocco 16:45, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :The issue with that script is that it conflicts with the film dialogue at several points. For instance, right before Bem's line about catching Sirius Black, the script has two lines attributed to Lavender Brown: ::NEVILLE ::You don't think he'd come to Hogwarts, do you? ::LAVENDER ::With the Dementors at every entrance? ::LAVENDAR sic ::Dementors? He's already slipped by them once, hasn't he? Who's to say he can't do it again? :In the film, the first of those two lines is spoken by an unidentified Gryffindor boy who appears to be of Middle Eastern descent, and the second by Seamus Finnigan. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 20:03, 6 April 2009 (UTC) ::Actually, Rodolphus is right. The name "Bem" is given in the closed captions on the Prisoner of Azkaban DVD during the scene in Trelawney's divination class, but not on the English subtitles. It makes sense, too, because the character is off screen at the moment his first line is spoken, so hearing-impaired people couldn't tell who was speaking if the captioners didn't give a name. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 20:37, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :::Do other people feel the closed caption is sufficient evidence to change this article's name to Bem? ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 21:12, 6 April 2009 (UTC) ::::If the name is given in the closed captioning, then I feel that would be sufficient since it appears in the official licensed product. Personally, I would have found the script on the web a little bit suspect as it could easily be a first draft, or have been tampered with by the uploader. I will move the page to Bem based on this new evidence. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']] (''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 06:52, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Appearance in OotP Is there any confirmation that the character from OotP is Bem from PoA? I really don't think they are played by the same actor as they have quite different facial structures. The kid in PoA has a longer face than the one in OotP, or at least that's how it appears to me. Unless there's something other than the actor that suggests that they are the same character. If not, I really don't see how anyone could be sure. Christophee (talk) 00:12, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :It has been two years, Christophee. People do change. However, I didn't see any confirmation, but that doesn't really matter in my opinion. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 12:10, 5 May 2009 (UTC) ::I'm sure many of you saw on the X Factor that Paije Richardson portrayed the Ravenclaw student in OotP that has been rumoured to be Bem. I'm not sure whether this information is relevant for any of the articles on the wiki, but it does at least clear up whether it was the same actor from PoA or not. Christophee (talk) 00:03, November 15, 2010 (UTC) :Paije Richardson from The UK version of "The X-Factor" portrayed the Unidentified Ravenclaw student in OotP that has been rumoured to be Bem. None of this information is relevant for any of the articles on the wiki, but it does at least clear up whether it was the same actor who played "Bem" in PoA or not. SeamusLover, November 24, 2010 (UTC) I think the "Bem" in OotP is a recasting of the original Bem. I also think it should be noted that OotP "Bem" is wearing Ravenclaw robes in one scene, but Gryffindor in another. Kaesy Mereida Rowle (talk) 02:34, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Ekow Quartey in PoA and not OotP... I'm removing any reference to Bem appearing in the film adaption of OotP as neither IMDb, movietome, hollywood.com or Yahoo.movies credit Ekow Quartey to have been in in it and instead only have him listed as appearing in PoA, unless any sufficient evidence that this is the same character appears I think it should stay this way. Bem PoA and "Bem" OotP look very different in my opinion, and I think just to be on the safe side to leave it unless evidence saying otherwise shows up. Patr0nus 20:45, 18 May 2009 (UTC) ravenclaw bem is clearly in ravenclaw in the 5th movie witch clearly contridicts the page right now. User:Penguinsfan101 :Bem is not confirmed to even have appeared in the 5th movie, as Ekow Quartey (his actor) is only credited for the 3rd movie, the guy that looks like Bem in the 5th should not be considered Bem. Please read the rest of the Talk page, it'll fill you in. [[User:Patr0nus|'Patr0nus ']] ([[User talk:Patr0nus| ''Expecto Patronum! ]]) 17:21, 19 August 2009 (UTC) ::Wouldn't the same thing go to the sixth film's deleted scenes? -- [[User:Seth Cooper| '''Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 16:33, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Hogwarts choir 6th year The "citation needed" tag has been on this article for quite awhile now, does anyone have a source that he was in the choir 6th year? --BachLynn (Accio!) 05:42, January 1, 2011 (UTC) I think he was seen in the deleted Scene when the students sing in Noctem.--Rodolphus 10:06, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Does anyone remember the official Warner Bros. website of the second movie having a contest, with the winner having a role in the third film? I remember there being games to play...like pulling up mandrakes, and each day you could submit your e-mail for a shot at winning. I always believed "Bem" to be the winner of the contest, but I can't find any information on it...I'm not crazy, does anyone else remember this? Year? His page says "he is in Harry's year but does not dorm with him and his friends" - isn't it more likely he's in the year above Harry and had to repeat Divination for some reason? It seems very unlikely he'd be in Harry's year. MiakoSamuio (talk) 14:29, August 18, 2012 (UTC) GoF I feel like i saw Bem as an extra in the scene of The Goblet of Fire, where Harry comes up when his name is called from the goblet of Fire. (JanzPotter (talk) 21:41, July 6, 2014 (UTC)) Deathly Hallows Why is he on the cast list in the Deathly Hallows part 2 page? The role of this character is purley a background character the fact that he has been givin a name and a role is purley fanon AlastairFearson (talk) 00:41, November 12, 2014 (UTC)alastairfearson As this is the official hp wiki i think that bems page should be removed as he is a fan made character AlastairFearson (talk) alastairfearson :I'd beg to differ. "Bem" is a name given in the subtitles of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, from whence his role was derived; the movies are canon here on the HP wiki. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 00:56, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Boggart? Bems page does not contain any boggart info. I believe his boggart would be a large plume of smoke with bear hands protruding from it. --Like trying to catch smoke with your bare hands (talk) 03:32, January 31, 2016 (UTC) Ghost This is pure supposition, but does anyone wonder if he might in fact be a ghost? As the page has said, he's not a canon Gryffindor in that year, and he did seem to just appear out of nowhere and be very creepy in his utterings. I just wonder if he was from a few years before where he'd been killed, and he believed it was from seeing the Grim.Gleek:D (talk) 18:37, April 14, 2016 (UTC) :That's just speculative. He's a human being and was created specifically for the films, due to the removal of other characters from the film itself. The movie producers do this when the actors for specific characters are not available, not needed or that character isn't specifically needed in the film (despite appearing in the book). --''Saju '' 18:54, April 14, 2016 (UTC) :I'm sorry, but I explicitly said "This is pure supposition"- so you saying it's "just speculative" was expendable to say the least...Gleek:D (talk) 18:56, April 14, 2016 (UTC) As was mentioned in the article Bem is Nigerian although Hogwarts accepts only English and Irish students made me create a theory, if Bem is doing an exchange? Crαbbє 17:18, November 26, 2017 (UTC)